


Don't Break His Heart

by TrashBunny



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Dissociation, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mental Instability, Multi, Mutant Powers, School Dances, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning was having its first school dance; all the while the world was ending by the hands of the Phoenix possessed Scott Summers.</p>
<p>At the dance Quentin Quire was dancing with a hot (and cold) girl who he was infatuated with. Although he thinks he might have feelings for his best friend as well. After the hot headed telepath makes a scene he goes on a search which comes with a few -mutant school typical- interruptions.</p>
<p>This fic is a slight canon divergent/re-imagination of the events of the canon JGS dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Idie's opening dialog is taken directly from issue 18 of WatXM which this fanfic makes references to, so spoilers. Quentin's POV with focus on his date with Idie though many characters are mentions or make smaller appearances.

The Phoenix Force was now purely residing in Scott Summers, widely known by his codename Cyclops.

The X-Men, The Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D, the Fantastic Four and about every super force on Earth (and beyond) were fighting against the possessed mutant.  
The world is literally in flames, tonight could be the last night.  
The world was ending, _again_.  
But at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, the world was a school dance. The first dance of the school in fact. Something Headmistress Kitty Pryde thought up to help morale, so she hoped.

 

“You're shaking.”

“No, that's just how I dance.” Quentin lied, truly flustered. His pale hands shaking as he resting them on Idie Okonkwo's thin waist. “But I am curious. Why the sudden change of heart when it comes to me?” A regrettable blush rose on his face.

“Because... we're all going to hell, Quentin Quire.” Idie said, her brown eyes half lidded. She had an almost sinful allure about her now. She was certainly different from her usual stuffy self, though Quentin could hardly notice it over his unstable teenage hormones.

Idie stretches her arms around Quire's neck and shoulders, calmly speaking. “Maybe sooner rather than later.”

The two teenagers shifted with the music, from a simple side to side dance to one with more energy in the steps. Neither really knew how to properly ballroom dance. Quentin was so nervous he barely knew how to lead.

“I spent far too long being afraid of that. Being afraid to live.” She looks right through the brightly tinted glasses right into Quentin's eyes.  
He spun her for fun. She giggled. He smiled.  
Idie pulled Quentin closer. “But now I just figure...” Her voice now a whisper. “I figure we might as well have fun while we can.” She pressed her lips against his.

Stupid little butterflies fluttered in Quentin's stomach. If he wasn't so into this kiss right now he would have punched himself. So he kissed back, awkwardly deepening the action. He closed his eyes and had one of those rare moments where nothing was on his mind. Where the disgusting primitive part of his biology ignores his ingenious brain.

But when a thought entered his head it was that Idie's lips feel really good. They're so soft and big as they brush against his own thin and chapped lips. When they broke the kissing, Quentin was wearing more lipstick than Idie was.

“Your face is as pink as your hair.” Idie pointed out with a giggle.  
In a fluster Quentin took his hands off of the girl and covered his face. “Nu-uh.”  
Idie grabbed his wrists and gently brought them down from his flushed face. “I think it's cute that you're embarrassed. That wasn't your first kiss was it?”

_'No!'_ He went nonverbal and shot the word into Idie's mind. ' _I'm a bad-ass kisser._ '

_'Eh could do with less teeth.'_ Idie thought back.

Quentin's face heated while his eyes widened. He shrugged in his tacky tux print t-shirt and looked to his feet while running a hand through his pink hair. He noticed a bouquet on the floor a little bit away from him and Idie but payed it no mind when Idie spoke again.

“I'd do it again you know.” She said casually.

“Of course you would, everyone at this school has the hots for me. You're not any different sweetheart.” He beamed.

Her eyes shone heterochomatic at Quentin, one orange like fire, the other pale blue like ice. He couldn't tell if it was playful or a warning, either way he liked it.  
 _'I like the new Idie.'_

 

They had continued dancing after the kiss, more casually as the deejay (who was non-other than the purple alien dragon; Lockheed) changed the music up. Playing more of the current pop and dance hits and no matter how Quentin loved to ironically dance to the songs the teens decided to take a break and have a seat. They had been dancing a while.

Idie had sat down at one of the empty tables. She pointed out the lipstick on Quentin's face -well more so she _thought_ about it and Quentin heard- he took a papery thin napkin to his face to get it off. Idie laughed playfully and after he threw the napkin on the table she said.“Get us some punch?”

“Yeah, sure.” Quentin was thankful for the distraction. “Uh, you know Julian spiked it.” He added as an afterthought.  
“Mhmm.” She dismissed him while paying more attention to loosening her heels.

“Oh ho, and here we see miss goodie two shoes coming to the dark side. Drinking naughty punch with the bad kids.” He gave a smirk and walked off to the refreshment tables.

“Buzz off.” Quentin growled at the bamfs who were running all over the tables, one even making a hot tub out of the mac n' cheese. He made a mental note not to eat anything over here that had bits of blue and teeth marks. Of course they didn't listen to him so he sent a telepathic force into their stupid blue brains to get them to scurry off.

“Thanks.” A soft voice said from behind Quentin.

“'Sup Kansas boy.”  
Evan Sabahnur appeared to Quentin's left, he swept a fringe of jet black away from his eyes then took a plastic half bottle of water from the now bamf free table. Guess they were giving him trouble.  
The pink haired teen poured two plastic cups of Hellion punch. Evan observed every movement.

“Here with someone?” He asked not as nearly as deadpan as usual. He opened his water and took a quick drink.

“Jealous?” Quentin raised the corner of his mouth.  
“No.” He said without emotion. Not the response Quentin was looking for. He frowned.  
“Going stag hmm?” Evan gave him a quizzical look. The telepath rolled his eyes at his classmate. “Did you score? Like a date? Are you with someone or are you here all by your lonesome.” He added a mock country twang with the last sentience.  
“I don't sound like that.”  
“Loosen up, 'lips. Don't you know the world's ending?”

Evan didn't laugh or smile, not that Quentin expected him to.

After a silence Evan said. “No, I didn't ask anyone. I'm just here to-” He shrugged. “socialize I suppose. I don't think I'm a party kind of guy.” He lightened up a bit.

Quentin didn't know why Evan's subtle smile made him blush.  
“Um, well. I'm here with Idie... I better get back to her, she's waiting for punch. I don't want her to die from dehydration. She had to keep up with all of my rad dance moves you know.”

Evan took a sip of his water again. “Yeah, of course Quentin.” Evan made to walk away from the tables.

“Catch ya later 'lips.”

“See you around.”

 

Quentin exhaled through his mouth, his face was hot and uncomfortable. Maybe he needed some punch quickly too (he needed to re-fuel if he was going to beat Idie at marathon Cotton-Eyed-Joe dancing).

He readied himself to leave when we noticed a dessert table, he lit up. The trays seemed clean, no traces of blue fur or little fanged bites so he fished out a few good looking cookies, brownies and treats.

He put one cup in his elbow while carrying the full plate of sweets and the other cup.

“Wouldn't want to drop all that.” Glob Herman said and made a move to trip Quentin. The telepath forced the blobboy to instead trip himself and fall over will a yell and some choice swears.  
“You're more annoying than a bamf. But a lot less intimidating.” Quentin snorted and walked off. He'll get a better revenge for the fight they had in class earlier. But for now his thoughts rested on Idie. He didn't even think to look around to see who saw his sick burn on Glob. Just Idie on his mind. Because she was his date, his actual date to the dance. And she was damn hot. His thoughts all melted away to only his hot-faced infatuation with Idie.

Though when he looked away from the floor and back at his and Idie's table he was 'a bit' irritated to find that many of their classmates had joined her.

Quentin could hear the group of girls chatting. All in their clever dresses and jewelry. How dare they all look sexy at the school dance. How dare!

Squinting, he made his way to the table.

“You know, Santo isn't that bad a dancer. He's actually really light on his feet.” Roxy giggled at Idie and the others. “But then Vic showed up and suggested they raid the displays for food before the bamfs eat it all.”

“I wish I could eat as much as those boys do and still stay skinny.” Ichiki said. “You're a lucky one Cess.”  
The table of girls giggled together (if he wasn't so irritated, he would have been surprised to see Idie acting 'girly' and even laughing). _Ugh Idie stop being cute, I'm trying to be mad here_.

_'ahem'_ Quentin projected into all of their heads upon his [ignored] arrival. He gave Idie her cup of punch while setting his on the table.  
“Oh hi, Quentin.” Idie said so casually it was as if she was surprised to see him.  
 _'this is a table for two.'_ The pink haired mutant projected. He took a bite out of a cookie and chewed loudly to match his aggravation.  
“Quentin, it's a party, it's the end of the world. We're supposed to spend it with our friends.” Idie spoke first before the others had a chance to. None of the other girls where very fond of Quentin to begin with and he was pretty sure Ichiki still hated his guts.

“Idie, _this_ is who you came here with?” Roxy said amused. “I'm sorry but I thought you had higher standards.”  
“Broo would have been a better date.” Cess said resting her head on her hand and her elbow on the table.  
“At least she has standards, Mystique really?” He spoke quickly, peering into Roxy's mind and sneered. He finished off a pastry.

“Fuck out of my head Quire!” She stood, face a glittering red in anger.  
He looked from Roxy to Cess. “Hmm, should I tell her Rox?” Quentin said to Cessily's confused face.  
“I'm going to beat your ass.” Roxy yelled at the telepath while causing many crystalline edges to protrude from her right arm. She readied her arm for a strike but her body froze suddenly.

“How cute.” Quire commented. Eating another snack. “I could make you impale your own brain right now if I wanted to.” He forced her to sit back down. “Remember that.” He grabbed his cup and walked off, leaving his 'date' with her friends. He ignored Idie's voice.

 

Quentin had left the ballroom and settled himself in an adjacent empty hallway. When he stormed out he ignored whatever Idie had been saying and didn't look for anyone else on his way out.

He was aimlessly eating the entire plate of treats to take his focus off of his growing anger.

No he's not angry. No not at all. He's perfectly fine. He told himself as he munched. He tried to focus on the stimuli of the cookies and treats he was crunching on. Too many thoughts running through his head, too much telepathic energy. He felt the pressure building in the back of his skull.

He decided to give the Hellion Punch(tm) a taste. He brought the cup to his bright lips and took a swallow.

_'eh'_. It was nothing special. He could barely taste any alcohol, it mostly tasted like what you would expect from powered fruit punch mix. He downed the rest of it and crushed the cup out of habit.

The pink haired teen did not feel anything either after a few minutes, though he didn't really care. His focus soon returned to his plate of goodies.

After he finished a brownie he wiped his teeth with his tongue, then he counted his teeth and felt in the back to where his filled cavities were.

He suddenly wished he had someone else's tongue in his mouth.

He wondered if he should go back to see Idie. Then he decided that he would decide after this next cookie. As he chewed he thought of her. How she has changed so fast. If he would be honest with himself he would know that she would never had been his date to the dance if it was a week ago. No she would reject him softly and give him some passage from her bloody Bible about how friggin' dancing is a sin or some shit. The old Idie would never had laughed at violence like she did this morning in class. And god she would have never made out with Quentin. Wait there wasn't any tongue, so that was just a kiss right? Whatever. It was a really hot kiss. He remembered it fondly even though it was but an hour ago.

He let out a breathy sigh. Now he was all flustered.

_'Fuck it, I'm going back in.'_ He was Quentin Quire. He wasn't afraid of some girls. Right? Right...

He stood up, brushing a load of crumbs off of himself, he cleaned the lenses of his glasses on his t-shirt and ran his hand through his hair. Yeah he was Quentin Quire.

The mutant walked off toward the great hall's doors, abandoning his crushed plastic cup and empty plate for someone else [Toad] to clean up.

He paced his way back to the doors to the dance room, hands in his shorts pockets he opened the double doors with his telekinesis.

The party had died down a lot to his surprise. First he looked to where Idie would have been sitting thought she was now gone. Kitty Pryde and the other chaperones were gone as well. Actually, Quentin scanned the room for faces and thoughts and most of the party-goers where gone. Just a few students left hanging about.

If this was a regular school Quentin would have just shrugged it off as students sneaking back to their dorms to 'get lucky'. Or going out for a smoke or after-party at an all night diner. Regular high-school stuff right? But this was the Jean Grey Institute. So something was up. Something bad considering it's apocalypse night.

He passed by one of the girls who was at Idie's table on his investigation but like hell he would ask her.

He would find Idie on his own.

Quentin went around the empty but still playing deejay tables, walked up the stairs to get to another floor and took the door on the right.

In his search he passed by many of the classrooms, a few walls of lockers, the washrooms and accidentally engaged a Danger Room test. He skipped out on the session by mentally hacking the programme. Regardless a robotic voice announced a 'C', which of course was a malfunction. Quire definitely earned an A by the way he so effortlessly 'completed' the session. He thought so anyway.

The telepath figured he was getting off track and re-aligned himself to focus on _finding his date_ for Phoenix sake (Bad choice of words?). He headed for the stairs to check the dorms.

Though not before Quentin heard a moan, actually a few moans, coming from beyond the door that leads to the one of the stairwells. He listened telepathically. ' _come on, please, I'm close, please_ ' He didn't recognize the 'voice' right away.

Why not investigate? He was on his way upstairs anyway.

He grinned devilishly and psychically cloaked himself. No one would be able to perceive him or his actions unless he wanted them too (or there was a more powerful telepath around, but he was Quentin Quire, no one was better than him).

He opened the door without detection to see who were getting nasty. Completely unaware of how creepy he was honestly being.

The seen before him was none other than a shirtless Julian Keller making out with, who was that boy again? The gold guy? Quentin thought a moment. _Josh Foley_. Oh this was steamier than Quentin thought. Keller had his metal hand down the gold boy's pants.

_I knew he played for both teams._  
  
This was going to be fun. He stopped focusing on psychically cloaking himself. So now, if the teenagers in front of him took a moment to stop groping each other they could tell that Quentin was right there in the stairwell with them. He thought about clearing his throat or something to announce himself but decided to just wait until the horndogs noticed.

“J-Julian!” The stark blonde and gold skinned mutant screamed.

Right on time.

“Really Joshua? Did you really just-”

“No! Fuck, turn around!” He jerked Hellion around to look at the peeping Quire.

“'sup sluts. Sorry to interrupt right at the good part. But actually, I'm not sorry at all.” Quentin snorted and laughed at the red-faced losers in front of him.

“What the fucking hell Quire! How the fuck long have you been watching you creep?!” Julian yelled, green sparks came from the corners of his eyes. Metal hands clutched into fists.

“I just got here.” He smirked, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. “Just passing through till I found you and your secret little boy-toy getting it on.” He looked Josh up and down, his dress shirt was hanging loosely off of his shoulders, his belt and pants were undone, showing off a large tent in his boxers.

“I'm going to fucking kill you.” Julian darted at Quentin, green sparks coming off his body and gauntlets raised for a fight. Man, Julian was being dramatic.

Quire sprinted out of the corner he was standing in and into the apposing one, snickering.

“Little bitch!” Julian swore, throwing his punch across the space between them. Quentin stopped it inches before it hit his toothy grin. The gauntlet froze as did Hellion's body. He swore at the sudden loss of control.

“Chill out, road rage.” The pink haired telepath told Julian. _Too easy._

“Just get out of here Quentin!” Josh yelled at Quentin, he was blushing bright yellow, it was kind of hilarious. “We were kind of busy here, asshole.”

“I'm sorry for your boner.” Quire mocked in an exaggerated tone, checking out Josh's boxers again.

Quentin was surprised when one hard metal fist collided with his face, the force knocked him over and he yelled. Okay Keller must be really enraged if he was able to break out of Quentin's psychic holds. Before he could stand Julian had grabbed fists full of his t-shirt and pulled him up to meet his face, screwed up into an angry snarl. Quentin would never admit it but he was actually afraid of the telekinetic.

“Fuck. Off.”

Hellion dropped Quentin, who fell harshly on his backside.

“Jeez, no need to get so violent.” Quentin stood up rubbing his ass and his cheek. Both throbbed from Julian's tee kay powered impacts.“You're lucky I have somewhere to be or else I'd reduce what already tiny mind you have to a potato.” The telepath would have to seek revenge on stupid rage-a-holic Keller later (today's revenge list was getting longer and longer), he still needed to find Idie. Though there was no way he was telling these losers that.

“And you're lucky that Josh is here or else I'd pummel you into a bloody mess.” Julian threatened.

“Hot.” Quentin deadpanned with a devious grin.

“Don't make me dock you again, Bubblegum-Bitch!” Keller growled. His gauntlets in tight fists close to his body. Once again sparking with telekinetic force. Okay that was actually a good name for once, he must have thought about that one before.

Quentin snorted at the comment. “Turn down the macho, I'm leaving.” Yeah this was fun and all but it was getting even later and he wanted to find his runaway date. He skipped around Hellion quickly and trekked up a few stairs. “Your punch sucked by the way.” He provoked, recalling the taste from earlier.

Hellion growled like an angry dog.

 

Quire bolted up the stairs. He made his way up several flights until he came to the door which lead to some of the dorms. He kicked open the heavy door and walked through. His mind falling back to locating Idie and despite his stinging cheeks the 'fight' he had faded from his mind for this moment. He still planned to get Julian back somehow.

It was a school full of hormonally imbalanced mutant teenagers, fights happened daily.

Now he knew she hated it -well everyone hated it- but he was going to do it anyway. Quentin opened his mind to invade everyone's thoughts in the area in the hopes of seeking out Idie's cute little frustrating head. This was part of his mutation Quentin still never really learned how to properly control. As much as he would never admit to it. Sometimes it was like finding a needle in a haystack, well literally finding one single voice in a vortex of voices. With his brain power he could be listening to someone in California by mistake or block himself into just the room he would be in. No matter what happened when he used it, he always was left with a headache.

He tried to focus to just the school. He heard a lot of people all at once, thoughts and words rushed around his head and he started to loose himself. He didn't hear Idie or even mention of her.

Quentin focused hard on the voices in the minds to just the students on this floor. Not many kids had gone to there rooms it seems. As he walked up the hallway and past the dorms he hardly heard anyone, and the voices he did hear were not Idie's so he just filtered them out.

' _Where did you go Idie?_ ' He asked psychically, hoping maybe if she was around her connection with Quentin would allow her to hear him calling her in her mind. ' _I'm sorry if you're mad at me._ '

He heard nothing.

In his frustration he projected a telepathic scream (he doesn't know how far it went and honestly doesn't care).

Quentin pulled back into mostly his own mind and kicked the air in front of him out of anger.

He started to think that her being his date to the dance was all a sick joke. That no, she didn't like him at all. She just wanted to humiliate him like everyone else did. Bitter memories of his time at Xaiver's resurfaced in his head. He pushed them away.

What did Roxy say 'she couldn't believe he was her date' 'she could do so much better' 'that stupid sezloid would be a better date'. Well maybe they where all right. He _knew_ Idie was too good for him, even if he faked it. Maybe he was too stupid to realise that she knew it too. He thought about how she changed so much recently. Maybe that damn change made her turn cruel? He couldn't imagine the innocent little catholic girl faking emotions to humiliate him before, but now, maybe? He wondered.

He hadn't realised that he was still walking until he reached the end of the dorm hallway. The teen looked out the windows and at the dark clouded sky. He saw a strike of lightning and suddenly remembered that this might actually be the end of the world. What with Cyclops going phoenix crazy and something with that Hope girl. Hell, Pryde was the last adult on campus -if she was even still here- everyone else were out there fighting, probably dying.

It was the damn Phoenix Force.

No, it was Scott. He wasn't strong enough to handle the cosmic entity. Quentin thought bitterly while looking out at the storming sky. Just looking at it made his head hurt. He felt nauseous, he wanted to sit down.

He slunk below the window, falling into depressive thought. His thoughts filled of Idie, of the Phoenix, of himself, his _future_ , if there was going to be a future anyway. His head started to float away from his body, his thoughts went inward. He slumped over on the floor, thinking deeper and deeper into his mind. He didn't want to think about what he was thinking but he couldn't stop himself. He felt so dark.

 

Quentin was only pulled out of his own head when he hear the worried voice of Evan. Though he could not understand the words just yet.

He blinked up a few times, he was very dizzy. He did not think he used his powers too much to get this fuzzy headed. Or did he? Was it because of the Force? Was it killing all of the mutants? Quentin's thoughts felt heavy and his body was weak.

“Quentin, there you are! Are you okay? What happened to you? Oh god, you're bleeding, let me get help!”

' _Bleeding? What was 'pocalypse talking about...?_ ' Evan's words seemed barely there. Though he suddenly felt that his lips were wet and his nose itched. He licked them and tasted blood. A bloody nose? Julian didn't hit him that hard.

Quentin felt and incredible amount of mental pain. He moved his weak arms up to cover his ears while shutting his eyes harshly and gritting his teeth. He felt like he was going to die, he wanted to cry and scream, to throw up. He wanted to block his senses, to shove a knife into his head. The pain hurt so badly he didn't feel like Quentin Quire.

 

He blacked out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to posting a fic from one of my favourite series. I love the X-Teens too much OTL


End file.
